


Kuryakin的日記

by Cheerful_af



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Waverly建議他用寫日記來記錄自己的情緒。





	Kuryakin的日記

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
1）沒有結局可言的怪東西。  
2）OOC啦，全都OOC。  
3）沒有答覆的告白。  
4）棄權：他們不屬於我，屬於裝死不拍續集的蓋·瑞奇。

⠀⠀「這是在浪費時間。」蘇聯人低聲道。這令Waverly有些尷尬，他不知道對方的小聲抱怨到底是刻意讓他聽見的，或是不經意脫口的。  
⠀⠀畢竟他確實知道這個提議很蠢。但他暫時想不出其他法子。  
⠀⠀「咳。」於是他清了清喉嚨，「若你沒有意見，就試看看吧。」  
⠀⠀「Waverly，」蘇聯人從那張鮮黃色的單人沙發椅上起身，絕不是他會購入並擺在家中的顏色，「有人想監控我們？我們被什麼組織威脅了？Waverly，別讓他們得逞。即使我們的團隊裡有美國佬，依然是堅強的。」他一面說，一面跨出步伐，湊近他們的指揮官。  
⠀⠀「我們能解決的，請告訴我。」站定在辦公桌前。  
⠀⠀「不，你誤會了。」Waverly抬頭看向眼前的蘇聯探員，以他始終如一的牛津腔開口。  
⠀⠀「這純粹是我的提議，Illya，相信你能分辨什麼是我想說的，什麼是受到威脅才說的。」他眨了眨眼。  
⠀⠀「好吧，現在看起來比較像那麼回事。」Illya聞言，嘆了口氣。  
⠀⠀「為什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你不用有那麼大的壓力，Kuryakin，你可以不照做，這僅僅是一個提議。我只是察覺你最近情緒起伏不穩定才這麼想。」語畢，Waverly笑著朝他發燙的紅茶吹兩口氣，啜一小口。  
⠀⠀「這有幫助嗎？」他疑惑地問，「只是每天寫寫字？」  
⠀⠀「會的，我親身嘗試過。」Waverly稍微退後，抽出他抽屜裡的一本筆記本，「這不僅是寫寫字，它可以記下你所有的情緒變化，光是不停地想東想西，不容易釐清自己真實的想法。但你必須將它保管好。如果你不想讓任何人看到，就別像我一樣拿出來，並告訴你它就放在我抽屜裡。」他嘴角上揚，「我得藏別的地方了。」  
⠀⠀「好吧。謝謝你，Waverly，我會嘗試的。」

-

⠀⠀21.11.1963  
⠀⠀其實我不會寫日記，我沒寫過日記。但筆記本是Waverly送我的，我檢查過了，沒甚麼問題，所以我決定開始嘗試寫日記（並不是不信任Waverly，我只是認為我必須謹慎），每天只寫幾句話以免浪費過多時間。  
⠀⠀今天很冷，所以我沒有去找Gaby。我想她大概也只想一個人在家喝點酒，聽點音樂，懶得跟我交談。  
⠀⠀我不知道該怎麼做才能讓情況明朗一點。我從來沒這麼說過，但我確信我搞砸了不少事情，比如我把Gaby對我的好感給破壞殆盡，或是讓那個美國混帳有機會接近Gaby。這好像是同一件事？我知道Gaby嘗試疏遠我，甚至說要分手，但這是為什麼？我找不到一點線索，不知道自己究竟搞砸了什麼事。  
⠀⠀說不定我應該去質問那個美國佬。我該問他這到底是誰的問題，沒錯，誰說是我的問題？說不定都是他搞的鬼。  
⠀⠀這樣結束雖然有點草率，但我沒時間了，我現在該就寢了。

⠀⠀22.11.1963  
⠀⠀今天一早我便決定到樓上找那個美國佬。我按了門鈴他卻沒有回覆，我等了足足十分鐘，每分鐘按兩次。第十一分鐘後我放棄，想到他說不定正在Gaby那兒，我出去找他，我想著今天一定要找到他。等我在Gaby那兒看到他那張蠢臉時，我卻把他揍得無法跟我對話了。  
⠀⠀我覺得我該寫封道歉信，但到底該給Gaby還是那個Cowboy，我不知道。

⠀⠀23.11.1963  
⠀⠀Napoleon Solo還在醫院。我猜測再三到五天他能夠完全康復。我愧疚的原因是他似乎是感冒了才無法還擊，我不該和能力不對等的人戰鬥，何況當下我只顧上前痛揍他一頓，根本不清楚發生了什麼。我根本不知道他為何跟Gaby見面。  
⠀⠀Gaby會因此生氣嗎？我該不該去問問她Solo那時的狀況？我們已經三天沒說話了。  
⠀⠀另外，我問過Waverly他知不知道這件事，他說一點都不知道，只知道Solo住院了，但Gaby不肯告訴他原因。我很感謝Gaby，她真是個好女孩。  
⠀⠀我該睡了。

⠀⠀我睡不著，所以回來補寫幾件事。首先，我應該要寫信給他們兩個各一封，我得問清事實以及道歉。再來，我明天一定要去找Gaby說說話，順便將信交給她（Solo的可以等他出院）。最後，要記得順路買一些威士忌放在這裡。

⠀⠀24.11.1963  
⠀⠀我原先打算好好執行昨天計劃好的幾件事。但Waverly突然打電話來，說既然這次的任務已經階段性地完成了，明天開始不能閒著，得去MI6總部一趟，希望我和Gaby能一同前往。我收拾行李時決定去見Solo一面，把他一個人丟在伊斯坦堡已經夠糟了，我不希望他沒收到我的道歉（或者說質問）。於是我到他面前，把早上寫好的道歉信唸給他聽（他的手不方便抬起來）。結果那個美國佬根本沒有認真看待這回事，他好得很，甚至說他不需要我的道歉，說一切都很好。我根本懶得問他為什麼要找Gaby，把信留在房間裡就離開了。我永遠不知道美國佬在想什麼。明天得早起，我該提早就寢。

⠀⠀25.11.1963  
⠀⠀今天早上收拾東西時差點把日記留在伊斯坦堡的旅館。要是這東西不見了，會造成很多麻煩。畢竟裡面提到了任務，和所有人的真名，我開始覺得我可以銷毀這本日記了，它是個多餘負擔。旅途中我覺得很疲憊，沒有主動和Gaby交談。我的身心狀況很糟，我必須有所調整。我若要調整，就必須和Gaby談談。

⠀⠀26.11.1963  
⠀⠀天氣頗冷，下午三點時我帶了一支威士忌去找Gaby，這是個好點子。她願意見我，也原諒了我，但還是希望我同意跟她停留在朋友關係，到最後我還是接受了。畢竟在哪層關係更舒適，我們都暗自明白。我們閒話家常了一番才終於說到Solo的事。Gaby說Solo和我們之間的事情無關，她之前只是在氣我忙於任務而忽視了她的感受。那個美國人甚至還幫我說了好話，我覺得有點愧疚。希望他會認真地再閱讀一次我的信。

⠀⠀27.11.1963  
⠀⠀任務下一階段的細節有了說明過後，我和Gaby都算的上有信心，只要Solo明天能夠過來，事情就很好解決。詳細的事我不打算也不可能寫出來。這次任務結束後我就會燒掉這本日記。  
⠀⠀Cowboy不在這裡其實有點無趣。我回想起他的事情來，事實上我還是有必須感謝他的事，比如父親的手錶。  
⠀⠀Gaby在等我和她一起用餐，今天就寫到這裡吧。

⠀⠀28.11.1963  
⠀⠀他終於來了。任務就緒了，所以沒什麼好寫的。

⠀⠀29.11.1963  
⠀⠀我覺得事情有點不對勁，有兩件事在困擾我。第一，Cowboy異常親切，讓我心煩。第二，我的日記通常都靠左擺放，今天卻在抽屜的正中間（嚴格而言已經偏右側了），我懷疑Gaby或者那個該死的美國佬看過我的日記了。如果你現在正在看著，希望你來通知我。

-

⠀⠀「嘿，Peril。」  
⠀⠀「幹嘛？」Illya清了清喉嚨，轉頭看向Solo。他們手裡各自緊握一把手槍，躲在紅磚牆後，共識地將音量壓到最低。  
⠀⠀「我在想一件事。」  
⠀⠀「你是在說一件事。如果你只是想想大可以不要告訴我。」Illya衝他翻了個白眼。  
⠀⠀「好吧，我會告訴你，peril，我只是不知道如何開頭。」  
⠀⠀「想好再說話。」他將頭轉回前方。天很黑，周圍都很安靜，他們被迫在原地展開毫無止境的等待，一是等天亮，二是等Gaby安全回來。Illya知道現在的情況不怎麼好，情緒隨之暴躁。Gaby身處敵窟，他們兩個男人卻什麼也做不了，只能期待Gaby帶回他們帶不回的好消息。他們已經做好整晚不睡的準備。  
⠀⠀「那我想，我應該以道歉來開頭。」美國人一面說，一面看向手錶，在意識到這個情況已經維持一個半小時後鬆懈地增加音量。  
⠀⠀「這裡不會有人了，已經超過一小時了。」他將手槍收進懷裡，轉而拿出菸盒，讓一根菸取代手槍。  
⠀⠀「或許你說的對，太久了。」他們雙雙坐了下來，「你要道歉？」Illya笑道，「為什麼，Cowboy？」同時，Napoleon的打火機也點起來了。微小的火光讓他們把對方的樣子看得更清楚，又在香煙點燃後隨之回到打火機裡。  
⠀⠀「我看了你的日記，Illya。」但還是可以看出他兩天沒洗的黑髮有點油膩，任務不允許他抓住一點時間休息。  
⠀⠀「你說什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你聽到我了，Illya，我讀了你的日記。我很抱歉，我就是不能住手。」語畢，Solo讓菸離開嘴唇數秒，吐了口氣卻吐不出所有致癌物質。  
⠀⠀下一個到他身體裡的賓客是Illya的拳頭，一拳重重揍進胃裡。  
⠀⠀「哦肏……老天……」菸掉到了水泥地上，為冰冷的地面加熱。  
⠀⠀「你最好解釋清楚。」蘇聯人站了起來，給對方一拳是他能預料到的行動，因為事實上，他知道美國人會向他道歉的情形不多，偷看日記就是其中一個。  
⠀⠀「我……我起初只是好奇，真的沒想看完。但我越看越覺得我該看完它……你知道嗎？一整本都有我的名字？」  
⠀⠀「這不構成你侵犯我隱私的理由。」Illya氣得發抖。他真的很想蹲下身來把這個美國佬揍個半死，但他知道，對方剛康復的身體承受不住這些，他也沒計劃在這裡把對方揍死。  
⠀⠀「我知道……這就是我選擇道歉的理由。Illya，我們能不能扯平？」  
⠀⠀「扯平？」  
⠀⠀「你知道……你在信裡也說你不該揍我的不是嗎？雖然我說沒事，但還是挺痛的。」  
⠀⠀「那你得解釋清楚。你為什麼會拉開我的抽屜，看到我的日記？」他彎下腰，將對方從領口拎起來。Solo試著站穩，但Illya將他拉到過高的位置，他的腳掌無法完全著地。  
⠀⠀「我想給你我……我的回信，但覺得放在桌上不太妥當。」他喘著氣，清了清喉嚨才開口。  
⠀⠀「為什麼不太妥當？你以為每個人都像你一樣，會看別人的東西？」  
⠀⠀「不、不不不，Illya，我不能承受那個風險。」  
⠀⠀「什麼鬼風險！」

⠀⠀「信裡寫的東西不能被看到！」  
⠀⠀他把相對矮小的男人放了下來，「你到底寫了什麼……？」接著皺眉。  
⠀⠀「你要看嗎，現在。」  
⠀⠀「這裡這麼暗你要我看什麼？你就不能用說的？」  
⠀⠀「你先拿著它。」美國人將始作俑者從他的西裝口袋裡掏出來，塞到蘇聯人左手掌心。  
⠀⠀「你聽完我的話，接受就收下，不接受的話，」他又掏出打火機，「我有打火機。」接著塞進蘇聯人右手掌心。  
⠀⠀「我真的受夠美國人的把戲了。」他又翻了個白眼，「快說。」

⠀⠀「我只是想說，我真的蠻喜歡你的，好嗎？這就是不能被看到的部分。」

⠀⠀「……解釋。兩分鐘內你的信有被燒掉的機會。」  
⠀⠀「這是個告白啊！」美國人笑了出來，「像你想對Gaby做卻一直沒有做，到最後落到女孩手上的責任。」  
⠀⠀「你敢把我說得跟孬種一樣。」蘇聯人伸手指著他精緻的臉蛋，「你又在做什麼，多情的，噢，濫情的美國人？」  
⠀⠀「拜託，我們非得連這種時候都吵架？」  
⠀⠀「這不是吵架，這是在處理問題。」  
⠀⠀「噢，好吧，處理問題。」美國人說著，拍開他的手，「那我們現在處理到哪裡了？」  
⠀⠀「處理到你對任何人都能發情的狀況。」  
⠀⠀「老天，Peril，我沒對你發情，也沒對任何人。我只是覺得我可以告訴你我喜歡你的事了。」  
⠀⠀「你難道期待能跟我有其他關係？你不知道我才和Gaby分手？」  
⠀⠀「慘的就在這裡啊，Peril。我不期待什麼，我只是想告訴你而已。」Solo給他一個微笑，開始跟他拉開距離，「我們還得泡在一起好幾個小時，我想遠一些才不會尷尬。」  
⠀⠀「另外，」他喊道，「我會背對你的，你可以放心地燒掉它不用顧慮我，我永遠不知道你有沒有燒。」

-

⠀⠀信沒燒，日記倒是燒了。

-

⠀⠀任務之後，這個三人團隊陷入前所未有的尷尬（絕大多數時刻是因為兩位男士），Illya也沒有勇氣拆開那封信。他覺得這很愚蠢，更不相信這是真的。但那封在他抽屜裡的信一直提醒著他那晚是存在的。  
⠀⠀約莫過了一個月，那封信不見了，換成了一本日記。蘇聯人看見時差點沒笑出來，這一定是那美國佬的，但他不知道為什麼對方要放進自己的抽屜就是了。  
⠀⠀他大約翻看了一下，裡頭也沒什麼了不起的，大多是Solo自己的生活，少數稱讚Gaby的精明，或抱怨Waverly的命令。翻到最後一頁，日期是今天，上頭只寫著：「看吧，我沒有對你發情，也真的承擔不起風險。沒有上鎖功能的抽屜，我絕不寫你的事。另外，我很高興你沒有燒掉它。」

-

⠀⠀Solo發現一張紙條在他的抽屜裡。  
⠀⠀“你是在向我證明自己比我精明嗎？很可惜縱觀整本日記的內容，你更應該羞恥於四處搭訕女人的行為而非喜歡我，噁心至極。”  
⠀⠀他笑了出來，發現他們經過一個月終於開始對話了。

-

⠀⠀「Illya，對於那個牛仔你有什麼話想說？」東德女孩一屁股坐進柔軟的沙發裡，抬頭望向高大的蘇聯人。  
⠀⠀Illya差點把嘴裡的威士忌灑到新的地毯上，「什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你聽到我了，Illya。」老天，他在想為什麼每個人都會這麼對他說。  
⠀⠀「Solo都告訴我啦。」  
⠀⠀「Gaby，我討厭他。我甚至不知道他的告白是不是玩笑。」  
⠀⠀「那絕對不是玩笑。還有在我看來你一點都不討厭他。你們真的有搞清楚『討厭』的意思嗎？過去一年你們都在喊著討厭彼此，現在看來真的很好笑。」  
⠀⠀蘇聯人反了個白眼，放下酒杯，「我現在就要跟他講清楚。」他大步跨出房門，留下一個正在偷笑的女孩。

-

⠀⠀「你幹嘛把我們的事告訴Gaby？」房門幾乎是被踹開的。  
⠀⠀「她是我朋友，不是嗎？」Solo微笑著面對來人。  
⠀⠀「我不知道你的目的是什麼，Napoleon Solo，但我警告你……」  
⠀⠀「嘿，你知不知道我的信跟打火機現在都在你西裝口袋裡？」  
⠀⠀「……為什麼？」  
⠀⠀「我把它們放回去了。應該說，打火機從來沒離開過，而信只是被我拿回去稍微加了一些話。」  
⠀⠀「所以呢？」  
⠀⠀「燒或不燒？」  
⠀⠀「……我想還不是時候。」  
⠀⠀「那看或不看？」  
⠀⠀「不看。」  
⠀⠀「看吧！這解釋了你現在對我的想法，你不確定你不喜歡我，你也不想確定。」  
⠀⠀「跟你談話真是一點意義都沒有。我要走了。」  
⠀⠀「我知道你這輩子都不會燒掉它！」他對著對方離去的背影喊道。

-

⠀⠀他的確沒有燒掉，而且他拆開了。基本上裡面的數百字裡他只記得一句話。是「我愛你」，而不是他在那晚說的「我蠻喜歡你的」。

⠀⠀蘇聯人裝作從沒看過那封信，連同打火機和他忘了歸還的，本該屬於Solo的日記，一直放在沒有上鎖的抽屜裡。

⠀⠀

-Fin.


End file.
